Something new, Somethings never change
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Sequel to Something old, something new. We finish off the stories and see how some old characters come back from the dead to save one of there own to bring her home. Question is will they save those left or will they leave them to their own fate...
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to Something old, Something New. I am going to be starting with the third book this time for two reasons. One I feel the second book has been overdone and while it adds a small bit to the whole story it does not add anything major that cannot be summarized and I think I can go in the way I want this way. My goal is each chapter be in a different POV not only expanding on Hermione and Fred but some of the others than just Harry. Please tell me if it sucks J

Chapter 1 Not so fun and deadly meetings.

It was just getting dark when three people appeared out of nowhere in a small park in the middle of London. The street held nothing special and it was becoming slightly ran down. If you asked the muggles that live around this street they would tell you that those who designed it should have stayed in school longer as they messed up on the house numbers. This however is not true and Sirius and Hermione both knew and could see the residence that was supposed to be missing. Hermione mumbled the address to Moody who said it in his head and watched at it appeared. The three walked towards the dark house with a sense of purpose and duty. They knew this was going to be a fight so were preparing but was not quite ready for what they found within.

Sirius Blew the door in with a nice spell that he really wanted to just use on the whole house. But knew it could not be. "Mother, I am home" he sang as the other two followed him in all three had wands raised.

"Mistress is entertaining right now, you do not belong here and with a mudblood also, o how my mistress is going to be so upset" Kretcher said to them and Sirius silenced the thing and Hermione cast a silent Sleeping sleep before she sent the wretched elf to his bed and he would not remember anything that was happening around him.

"Why did you not just kill the blasted thing" Sirius asked exacerbated. He hated that house elf and would have happily gave it, its wish of having it head on the wall with all the others.

"You will understand later, we need the bloody thing alive or I would have. Now from my scan there is about 8 people here all in your mothers parlor." She snapped back at the man who was becoming as close as a brother to her, he needed to think and be alert than worry about revenge on some stupid elf drove crazy by a nutter of a mistress.

"So what is the plan" Sirius asked looking at Moody and Hermione as both had more actual experience than he had. None of his friends had been in an actual fight yet only training and those were always controlled to not kill. He had no illusions that would be the case in this fight.

"I will go first then Moody, Sirius you stay close to me and only block for now unless you see an opening. DO NOT TAKE RISKS, do you understand me. This is not a bloody game" She laid out and then started moving in all of 10 seconds and the other two did not even think to argue as the power radiating off her was enough to almost bring them to their knees.

Hermione lead the way up the stairs and then down the first hall on the left. She did not bother opening the door only blowing it off its hinges as she entered. She had three stunned before anyone else could react and was surprised to see Voldemort standing in the back with the Malfoy's and Le Stranges in front of him. Mrs. Black was one of the ones already stunned and laying in a heap at Hermione's feet.

"So the mud-blood shows, I was just talking about how I wanted to meet you and see for myself the suppose power you have" Voldemort said. He always did like to talk she mused and found it a little trying after all this time.

"Yes, Yes the mud-blood has come for you Tom. Tell me does any of your followers know who you really are yet?" Hermione said as she chuckled at the enraged look on his face. Moody and Sirius was still in the hall waiting to enter as she had blocked them as soon as she knew what was in the room.

"How dare you use that name, Tell me who are you to stand before me and think you can beat me." Voldemort spat at the girl who was a mere slip compared to him. However he could feel the power rolling off her and was curious but not enough to not kill her when he got the chance.

"I will call you by your proper name as Voldemort is some boys fantasy at grandeur. Your no lord nor are you anything special, just a simple half-blood who had a bad childhood and now acts like a two year old who wants to bully the yard.

She felt the magic spark and knew he was prime to attack so went for it first. With her wand she cast a blocking spell and with her other hand a simple cutting spell that landed across the man's cheek. He started a deadly dual after that throwing Avada's left right and center but never hitting target. Those close enough a couple times to singe the tips of her hair. For her part she twirled and spun left and right, ducking and moving behind the furniture throwing her own hexes and cursed that she knew hit more often than not as she was much fast them him having been able to use both hands to produce them. The others had left the room and she could hear the fight in the hall way raging. Deciding a retreat was better than letting Sirius or Moody get hurt she sent off three Sectumsempra curses in a row and knew when the last broke through his shield and he screamed and he went down. She turned to follow the fight into the hall so did not see the curse heading her way until it was too late to move or block it. She felt the flash of pain run down her back but pushed it down so she could finish this fight. She turned and fired off two more stunners hitting Voldemort and Bellatrix who had come back to help her master. She made it into the hall way and to Moody and Sirius who was bleeding from a cut on his arm and was sporting a black eye, she grabbed them and spun, disappeared with them from the house shattering all the wards in the process.

She landed hard at the gates of Hogwarts and stumbled before Moody caught her in his arms. "where are you injured" he demanded.

"Cutting curse to the back and a few mild hexes. I got careless in the end trying to get to you and Sirius. How are you two?" She asked as he laid her down gently on the ground onto her side as he looked over her back which was bleeding badly.

"compared to you we got off fine, Sirius run ahead and alert Poppy and Dumbledore, we need to alert the order he is injured and may try and come after us." Moody barked as he lifted Hermione with a spell and started floating her off to the castle. For Sirius's part he turned into Padfoot and took off at a run. He hurt and had been hexed a couple times and was hit with the Cruciatus a fair few times then he would like to admit. But he had taken on his cousins while Moody took on their husbands.

"Put me down Moody, I will live as I have had worse we need to strike now while he is hurt. Unless they can get Snape to him in the next 15 minutes he will bleed out. He is going to be hurting for days and unable to do much, I exhausted his magic as it is. Go get the Aurors ready to attack, I just need to get a healing potion from my bag and I will be back to new" She told the man. She was a little shocked as she had never seen him freak out before. He was always the calm and cool one but he had also already been through a war and lived a very long life by the time she had met him.

Slowly he lowered her to the ground and she pulled herself up slowly as the pain was very bad. She just had to focus a bit longer as she opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of the healing potion she had recently made. After taking a dose, she laid back on the grass while she felt her skin start to knit back together and her body's natural healing speed up. "Go Moody, I will be fine see here comes Dumbledore and Poppy" she told him and he nodded and then spun on his heals heading for the gates so he could get to his troops.

"My dear child," Poppy said as she sank to her knees next to Hermione but before she could get started, Hermione stayed her hand and told her she was fine just a little tired. That they needed to get to the castle quickly as they needed to call an order meeting.

"Mr. Black said you were hurt badly, how is this possible with all this blood" Poppy started.

"I made this healing potion. It works better than what you have now and I will show you it later, we really must be going" Hermione insisted and Dumbledore took her arm and pulled her up then wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk. They had almost made it to the castle when Remus appeared and lifted her into his arms ignoring her calls to put her down and that she was fine.

"I am fine Remus, put me down. I need to heal Sirius and we need to get moving. Dumbledore Alert the order, Voldemort is injured, fatally if he does not get help soon. Bellatrix is also down for the count unless her husband and Lucius knows how to reverse my curses which I doubt it so it is the perfect time to move in and start arresting all those known death-eaters. Voldemort will not be able to help or protect them. Moody is preparing his troops we need to hurry." She told the shocked gatherers but it did not take Dumbledore long to do as asked and summon the whole order.

By the end of the night with minimal injuries to their side, they had rounded up 15 of the known death-eaters. Among them was Avery sr. and Jr., Mafoy sr., Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and Jr., Rookwood who had escaped the ministry round up and the Lestrange parents. All were being moved to the special prison to await trail. They were still waiting for the next meeting of the Wizengamot so they could get the new laws passed so they could stop these from paying their way out and being let go to just create havoc some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 owl post Hermione pov_**

Everyone was just arriving in the dinning room and was in shock to find Hermione sitting there. She had missed all of the last book doing whatever it was she was doing.

"So where are you all at in the reading, I have a few more things to finish up however I would like to be here for the third book." Hermione told the group who had sit around her.

"We have two chapters left in the second book, so where have you been and what have you been doing? James asked just as the last few people joined them in the room.

"Moody and I have been busy and we are keeping it as quiet as possible, meaning you are not to talk about this until I have said so. We have taken over the ministry for the next 30 days during which time we can change anything we choose to, including the laws and ministry officials. We have disrupted Voldemort's strong holds and supplies by arresting his major death eaters, and lastly is a surprise that you are just going to have to wait and see, but only for a few more days. But if it works then he will have a very small group who will be willing to join him." Hermione told them and they were shocked but happy.

"So what happened last night at mum's" Regulus asked Sirius and Hermione.

"Well when we got there, Bella and Crisa was there with their other halves along with Voldemort. Hermione stormed in and took on Voldemort while blocking Moody and me from entering to help, Malfoy and Lestrange came out and fought with Crisa and Bella, at some point Bella went back in and then next thing I know we are at the gates of Hogwarts." Sirius told everyone who looked at Moody and Hermione to see if he or she would add anything but it became clear neither was going to.

"So do any of you have any questions or comments on what you have read so far?" Hermione asked and laughed when Lily, James and Molly all pulled out a list of questions that they had. Lily and Molly she would have guessed but James was allot different than she had ever imagined.

"Okay, James you ask one then Molly, then Lily and so on" Hermione told them and they nodded and started.

"Why is my son a Parselmouth?" James asked and somehow Hermione had known that would be the first question and one she had worried the most about.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the curse backfired destroying that part of Voldemort it transferred some of Voldemort's powers to him. This was one of them and while it made his life more difficult in allot of ways, it also helped keep him safe until he could finish Voldemort off for good. You will see later on other thing that he used to our benefit in the end.

"Was Ginny okay, did she have any lasting effects?" Molly asked showing her fear for her daughter that she was going to have in a few years.

"She had nightmares for a long time and she hated to ever feel out of control or that she did not have control in her life. She was terrified to be alone and clung to the twins for a long time, often sneaking into their dorm room to sleep. She also was like Harry when she gained a kind of sense, if you will, of what Voldemort was doing; she was just scared to tell anyone until after it was over because she thought everyone would think she was a nutter." Hermione explained and the mother was a bit teary-eyed thinking of all her daughter had to go through alone in fear of what others would think.

"Where are Remus and Sirius in all of this, I understand Lily, James, and I were dead and Alice and Frank was in the hospital, but why did they not step in to raise Neville and Harry. That was always the plan between us girls and I know the boys have the same pact." Marlene asked and Hermione hated not being able to answer her completely as she wanted to build trust with the woman and get to know her better.

"I cannot explain it all because that is in the next book and the reason I am here for it, as it is going to be the hardest for this group to hear, Remus was gone for three days over the time that James and Lily died and everything else happened. By the time he returned, Harry had already been placed with his aunt and Dumbledore refused to tell him where he had placed him. He checked on Neville and seen his grandmother was taking care of him and so he felt it was his duty to find Harry. He spent many years searching and when he finally found him, he watched over him because of the abuse Harry was going through. He was scared to approach because he was worried that Dumbledore would move Harry and he would lose access to him if he really needed him. You have no idea how much it tore Remus apart not being there for either boy. Sirius you will learn about in this book as it is mostly about him. Let me just say that without you and his friends in his life, Sirius becomes a very empty person who lives in pain and misery until he dies," Hermione told the woman who latched onto her fiancé and shed a few tears for her love.

"I do not want to upset you dear, but while you were petrified did you know anything going on around you, was your mind still able to think, hear, were you able to feel anything at all?" Dumbledore asked not wanting to upset the girl but for weeks, she had laid frozen and it is something for future reference.

"I could think and it was almost maddening to not be able to get my body to do what I needed it to. I heard all around me and it seemed that I slept and woke normally; I cannot tell you if that is true as my eyes never closed or opened on their own. I could feel someone touching me and at first, it scared me because he never spoke when he did, I was even more terrified because I did not know who it was. After a while, he started reading my schoolbooks to me and other books. That is when I finally found out who had been visiting me. It was always late at night he would say and so all night he would sit with me and read and talk about the others at school, our classes, his dreams and how much he really liked me. If it had not been for Fred, I think I would have woken up crazy." Hermione said with a soft smile as she thought of her husband and how he had always been there for her.

"So was that your start as a couple then?" Remus asked loving he could learn about his cousin.

"No it took a couple more years and a really big fight for that to happen" Hermione answered.

"Hermione am I right to say that the diary was Riddle's first horcrux and he made it when he killed his grandparents and father." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes to the fact it was a horcrux, but he made it when Myrtle was killed. I also think this was his second horcrux, I think there was a failed attempt before this one. In our research, we came across some notes that talked of an old muggle woman who ran the orphanage that he lived in, He particularly hated this woman and after his fifth year, she was found murdered in the alley next to the orphanage. We felt he had done it as a practice round and choose her because he wanted to practice the dark arts and she had punished him quiet severely that day. After going to work in the ministry, Harry found an old record of an investigation into her death because unforgivables had been used. When his wand was checked however it was clean. We think that he had a spare he practiced with outside of school so he would not get caught." She explained to the group who received chills just thinking of someone so young yet so cold and evil already. Dumbledore thought about his first meeting with Tom in that orphanage and how he knew then he would need to keep a close eye on the boy, did he miss something or was the kid already that sly that he just did not see it, he wondered.

"Is there any year that was normal for you and Harry?" Lily asked.

"Not really, the adventures varied each year but it was always something." Hermione answered the concerned mother who sighed and thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown before this was over.

"How was Dobby able to go against his masters to help Harry? Regulus asked as he had always been fascinated with House-elves magic and wished he could do more to help the creatures.

"Their magic is very powerful and he was an odd, loving elf. He and Harry formed a bond that went beyond master and elf it was amazing really. I do not know how that first time he went against them unless it was just something they had never actually forbidden him from doing. After that, I think it was the bond Harry and he shared that allowed this to continue. He was an amazing little elf and I wish I could do something for him this time also." Hermione said sadly as that was something she had yet to figure out.

They were now finishing up breakfast and moving over to the sofas and chairs in the reading room so they could begin to read. "Was there anymore questions before we get started?" Hermione asked and none spoke so she removed the book from her bag and handed it to Remus, who was just to her left, to start.

Remus began "**Owl Post"**

**Hermione had never fit in much with others her age and had often been picked on as a child;**

"Great this starts off about me," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It is great, we get to learn more about you" Remus told her and then continued on in new enthusiasm.

**this had led to her becoming used to being alone with just her books as companions. However, this had changed when she had turned 11 and found out she was a witch. Of course, because of a late birthday, she had to wait a whole school year to start, but she went off to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry where she had made many friends and a couple best friends. **

**"**Of course you did, you found where you belonged finally and did not have to hide." Marlene told the other woman who nodded with a smile.

"You know I think it is like that for many of us. Once we get to Hogwarts we make friends and family that stay with us forever and feels closer than our own much of the time," Remus said with a soft smile on his face.

**The only way her parents had agreed with her going was that she had to keep up with her muggle studies as well as her wizarding ones and carry high grades or they would pull her back to the normal world where she could get an education that could lead her into university and a normal job.**

"How in the world are you able to keep up, and why would they put that pressure on you" Lily asked in disbelief because she knew what the muggle school was like and that on top of Hogwarts when would the girl have time to sleep and relax.

"It was not easy but the summer before this year it comes to an end, it was also the beginning of the end of my relationship with my parents. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth the fight." Hermione told the red head who nodded she understood.

**So began the extra work the summer after first year. She would come home from school and had three days to complete her summer homework **

**"**That is an unreasonable amount of time, the amount of work we assign is for a two month window to read and study not do in three days that would require her being up for almost the whole amount of time. While I admire your determination, you are going to make yourself very ill. If you would have just come to me there is ways we could have stopped this." McGonagall told the young woman she had grown to like and was concerned about.

"It worked out in the end, I promise I went and got help with this." Hermione told the woman she had always looked up to and wanted to be alike.

**before her parents would hand her the schoolbooks for that corresponding year in Muggle School. She would have the summer to complete the work and set the exam, but if she did not finish or failed, she would not return to the only real place she ever felt she had fit in. So Hermione being Hermione, sit down the first evening home and made a color-coded study schedule so she could get it completed. **

**"**I do that to, I tried for James and Sirius also but they never needed it really." Remus told his cousin who looked at James and Sirius to see the smirk they had.

"Actually we did use them Remus, we just never let you see because we wanted to look as if we did not need to study. It always annoyed you so much that we could not resist." James said and Remus stared at them in disbelief.

"Why would you do that to me, I worked twice as hard to stay up with you guys and all along you were actually studying" Remus asked and the two boys laughed until their girlfriends smacked they heads making the others in the room laugh.

**This lead to this year's course, it looked as if she would have to study about 15 hours a day **

"That is abuse, how could they let you do that?" Molly asked outraged, as a parent she could see them wanting the best for they daughter but this was hurting her more than helping.

"They were not around much and when they were they were normally busy with friends or business associates." Hermione answered Molly honestly. She had come to accept her child hood as one that was not overly happy and had accepted her parents for who they had been.

**to complete it all as her parents had added two elective courses for her and the piano. **

**"**Why would the keep adding things to your schedule?" McGonagall asked

"They wanted to make sure I stayed up with my peers in the muggle world so that they could talk about my grades and activities. Many times I was expected to join in on conversations about my studies and they needed me to look as if I fit in." Hermione told the older woman who sit back with a red face and stewed on how parents could treat their child this way.

"This brings me back to, would it not be better off if we removed the magical child from muggles who simply cannot understand their world in anyway and are forcing them to act in this manner." Regulus asked in defense of the woman who was doing so much for him and his family.

"As before, I think we need more oversight on the children and their families, and while I do not think the answer is to remove them, I do believe as we hear more we should have some kind of check system in place." Moody said cutting Dumbledore off who was sure to say it just is not the way to do and while horrible, they were not justified in taking children from their parents. He remembered the argument well from a couple of days prior when they were talking about a new division they would be creating in the ministry while in charge.

**The only good news is that she had had her mother send the English and Math books to her when she had woken from being petrified. So the good news she was already ahead in both of those classes.**

"Why not enjoy the fact you had a few weeks without work, since the finals were canceled." James asked.

"I thought if I could get ahead I could maybe have a friend come over for a few days at the end of the summer." Hermione told the man and he nodded he got it but still why do all of this extra work.

**She had just sit down to start on French when a tapping at her window pulled her attention away. She could not help the smile that lit her face up, as she was happy for the distraction and for who had sent her the letter. Fred had asked on the train if he could write her over the summer break and she had agreed, this had lead the two to write almost nightly, something she could look forward to while pushing to finish her studies on time.**

**"**Aww, that is so sweet." Molly gushed.

**After giving Errol, the Weasley's owl that was so old, he never looked as if he would survive another delivery, but somehow he always did. **

"You mean he is still alive, my father got him for me when I got married. Said all homes should have one." Arthur told everyone who was just as shocked the thing had lived that long.

**Unrolling the parchment, she smiled at the neat handwriting that would surprise most if they saw it. The twins were clowns most of the time and loved a good joke or prank. **

**"**Sounds like my brothers, Merlin help us if they are as bad." Molly said glancing at Hermione who smiled and Molly had a feeling it meant that the twins would be worse than her brothers were.

**However, they were also individual with hopes and dreams. Fred wanted to have his own joke shop and so he studied what he had to and experimented to make the items. He wanted each one to show what they were really about and it took allot of dedication for them to succeed. **

**"**That is amazing that he would really think that way and I hope we get to see some of his experiments. They had to be very talented to create their own stuff." Sirius said thinking about the map him and his friends had created.

**Fred was very smart, sweet, had been her first real friend, and was still the one she turned to when she needed advice or help.**

Arthur thought his son sounded perfect and was glad he was turning into such a well-rounded man. That is all he wanted for any of his boys.

**While Ron and Harry may be her best friends, Fred was something a little more but she just did not know what to label it so did not. **

**"**you were already falling in love with him, how long did it take you to figure out he was your soul mate." Lily asked while glancing at her soul mate and love. It had taken her so long to accept him that she had only hurt him and herself.

"It took us a while actually to admit it once we both felt it, and like I said earlier it was a huge fight that finally made us realize it was something more than friendship we had and after that it just sort of fell into place." Hermione told Lily with a smile on her face thinking of her husband and whom she hoped to see in her dream world that night, as it had been a few days since she had been transported to that realm.

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

**_I hope you are not working yourself sick like you did last summer, I worry about all that you are trying to do and wish there was some way I could help. Maybe I could confound your parents into thinking you have already finished school? Hum, that is not a bad idea; we might have to work on that._**

_"_Not the approach he should be taking but at least he is trying to be supportive and helpful." Marlene said thinking it was sweet that the boy was trying.

**_My day has not been too bad, except dear Ronnie-kins went and told mum about our little experiments out in the orchard. She went mental and made us de-nome the garden, scrub the kitchen floors and then go and work out in the orchard for old man Bobbins. _**

"Now Molly dear, that is a bit harsh they were not hurting anything really." Arthur said and the other boys backed him up with head shakes.

"_They could have been hurt though, and it was a bit much but I am sure by then I had my reasons." Molly told her husband who did not respond but thought he probable should have a talk with his wife in private about some of the things they had learned in the books and what as parents they should do better and different. One of the major ones was to accept each child for who they were not what they wanted them to be._

**_What she does not know is that Old man Bobbins said he would pay George and me if we would help him this summer. _**

**_"_**Well at least they are planning ahead and was responsible enough to get a job for summer." James said

"Yeah, they could use the money for more joke shop stuff." Sirius said and Remus smirked as he had already read ahead.

**_We accepted because we figure we can exchange the muggle money in for wizard when we go to Diagon Alley at the end of the summer break. Can you help us?_**

**_"_**Did you help them?" Frank asked. Alice and he had been quiet to this point as they were not sure of their place but wanted to hear anyways. Hermione had told them that their son gained a larger part as the books went on and they hoped to hear it.

"Yes I did, they had quite a bit to. They even opened their bank account at Gringotts" Hermione told them and the boy's parents were proud of them for working for what they wanted.

**_I wish sometimes that mum would just understand we are not like Bill, or Percy. _**

_At this everyone looked to Molly who was teary eyed and her face almost as red as her hair. Hermione seeing this took pity on the woman who had become her mother in the past time line. "Molly was a great mother to all her kids, and just like all mums she made mistakes but her children loved her and she them very much. It is only natural when you have a child to want them close and doing whatever it is you pictured for them, And like all mums she eventually accepted his decision and was proud of him. She had told both boys she was proud of them." _

_"__Thank you dear" Molly told the young woman who was sitting to her left as she reached around Regulus to patted her hand._

**_That I do not want to go to work in an office doing the same thing over and over. I think it would kill me if I had to, I know not in the real sense of the word, but I do not want to live that way. I do not understand why she cannot support me in this. _**

"We will support you this time and make sure you know it, we will make sure you know we are always proud of you." Arthur told the book.

**_I mean it was the same dream and desirers as her brothers, my uncles Fabian and Gideon, had before they were killed. _**

"Do you think that Fabian and Gideon will help the twins since we are going to stop their murders" Sirius asked the others who all shook their heads yes.

**_I remember them when I was little they used to make us laugh all the time, maybe that is why she is so against us following our dreams and goals is because it reminds her to much of them. Do you think we are wrong to want to follow our dreams?_**

"Never, you should always follow your dreams no matter where they lead because it can always lead into other dreams and bring together the least expected people" James said as he looked at Lily. If he had gave up, they would not be together right now and on the path to having an amazing son and a great life together.

"Dreaming is important, it keeps our society moving forward instead of sitting stagnate." Dumbledore spoke softly with a twinkle in his eyes.

**_Well dad entered a contest today at work; if he wins, he will get 700 gallons. If hope that he does because then maybe mum and him will not have to worry so much over our school things this year. _**

**_"_**He should not be concerned about this, that is our job as parents," said Arthur.

**_I wish I could share what we have earned so far from the joke shop and the orchard but mum would go mental if she knew about how we got the money and she is much too proud to take it without an explanation._**

**_"_**We would never take our children's hard earned money and I would ask where it came from, from my school age children." Molly tried to defend herself this chapter was not making her seem as a loving mum and she knew it was because she was just scared they would be hurt.

******_Speaking of money missy, you have not told me where you want to go for your early birthday. _**

**_"_**So he was the reason for you trying to get done as quickly as you could. Did he get to come and where did you go" Alice asked remembering what the lady had told them at the beginning of the reading that day.

"_No he did not get to come for a couple of reasons but he made it up to me. If it is not in the book I will tell you later." Hermione told them with a slight blush. She loved her husband but not many knew their whole story and she felt a little uncomfortable letting them all see it play out._

**_I already have an idea of what I am getting you and no, I am not telling you._**

"What did he get you?" Marlene asked. She loved hearing about others love stories and this one was so sweet and cute.

"My pinky ring I have on. It used to fit my ring finger but as I grew it got to small. It is my birthstone and on the inside it says _best friends forever," _she told the others.

**_Well I had better go for now my dinner break is over and it is back to work I go. George says hello and asked if he was to run away, would you hide him from mum. He was not as happy about our new job as I am. I think that is because he cannot see the real picture as I do. Maybe that is because of you and our talks about the future but I see it and want it so badly. I might have tweaked it a bit but I cannot tell you about it just yet, someday maybe._**

"He already wanted it with you didn't he?" James asked and smiled when she shook her head yes.

If only the two of them had not been so stupid about things and just been honest they would have had so many more years together than they did.

**_See you soon dove,_**

**_Fred._**

**Hermione smiled as she set the letter down, it was not as long as normal, but at least it was something. He sounded down and that bothered her as Fred was meant to be smiling and laughing, joking around and being silly. Nevertheless, she was proud of him for taking the opportunities that were offered and making the best of it to accomplish a goal. She did not know his mum, but wondered why she could not see what was in front of her when it came to Fred.**

**_Dear Fred,_**

**_I am doing okay, very tired and cannot wait until school starts back so I can actually get some sleep._**

**_"_**How did you manage to get more sleep at Hogwarts, if I am not mistaken you and Harry set up late every night doing school work, and if not school work then you were helping the twins" McGonagall asked concerned about the lady and determined to not let it happen this time around.

"I still managed at least four hours of sleep a night at Hogwarts, during the summer breaks especially this one I was sleeping only two if I was lucky." Hermione explained and everyone could see how upset this made the teacher but she pressed her lips together and sit back with a glare at the wall.

******_I am not sick anymore. The last couple of weeks I had a bit of a cold, but I sent off to the apothecary and they sent me some pepper-up, which seemed to work. If not all this was stressful enough my parents have been quiet determined to make me join in with their recent dinner parties where they want me to meet their normal friends kids. _**

"Your parents are already having a really hard time accepting the wizarding world huh?" Remus asked and wondered if he could change that for the little Hermione that would be born soon.

"Yeah after the first year and they saw that they were not going to really be able to include me and me fit in they panicked and that is when the lies were made up and I was told to follow them or not be able to go back to Hogwarts. They just wanted to be normal parents who could brag of their daughter's achievements I think." Hermione explained.

**_I hate lying about my life to everyone. Mum has told everyone that I go to the girls schools that is part of the Cambridge society. It is a pre-med school for talented women. I had plans to attend before finding out I was a witch, that has changed now, but my parents will not hear of it. I have told them that I can still go into medicine if they like, that we have a whole hospital with doctors but they do not believe it is the same. I do not know how to convince them that their dream of me being a doctor can still come true. _**

"You say their dream, it was not yours but you were still going to do it. What did you want to do with your life" Dumbledore asked this very intelligent lady who he felt would throw it away if she was to settle for a simple Medi-Witch.

"Honestly at the time, I did not know because I had been told all my life I was going to be a doctor. After living at Hogwarts and seeing all the things we saw during the war, I wanted to make a real difference in the world and improve the lives of all magical beings. However, that did not happen as the ending war started. Now after this is done, I think I just want to take a break for a while." Hermione told them and they all felt badly for the woman.

**_I know someday I am going to have to stand up to them and I just hope I am strong enough. Anymore this summer break and I might take you up on that confoundus charm._**

**_I will keep my fingers crossed for your father to win so they can stop worrying so much. I am sorry you are not able to help them without having to tell them where it came from. Someday, when you are older you will be able to help them all you like and they will not be able to stop you. You cannot tell me you have tweaked your dream and plans without telling me how, that is just mean. Do not worry about your mum she will one day see how happy and successful you are and will accept you. If not it is like what you always tell me about my parents. They will just have to live with it; well she will just have to deal with it._**

"That is really great advice that you tell each other. Do you open up to the others or was this just a Fred thing." Remus asked.

"Just a Fred thing, he and I just seemed to feel comfortable enough to open up to each other and knew the other would not judge or tell anyone else. Harry also knew some of it but I never went into depth because I worried how he would react. He was very protective over me and I worried especially after we were older he would do something to my parents, not hurt them but he would have gave them a few hexes for the pain they caused me. Fred would prank them, maybe confound them but he would not hex like Harry would." Hermione told Remus who then continue reading.

**_As far as my birthday, it is not for another few months and I will love anything you get me, but you should not spend your money on me, but I also know you will not listen. I know everyone expects me to say books as presents as that is about all I get but honestly, I love it when others enjoy my day as well. I guess that comes from never having large parties or a sibling to share with, so you coming to spend it with me will be more than enough for me._**

"You never had a big birthday party, did you at least get a cake and some decent presents." Lily asked feeling very bad for Hermione, no wonder she and Harry became so close they were raised to much alike.

"Not really, my parents would give me a couple of gifts at breakfast and we would have a nice dinner together but that was all. They were really busy most of the time and so having dinner together was a special thing." Hermione told them and many felt even worse for her. Even Sirius's parents had dinner with them every night without fail.

**_I am proud of you for getting a summer job and while I admire your will to save it all towards your supplies for the shop, please spend a little on you and George so you do not get burned out. Go spend the day getting into mischief and having fun pigging out on ice cream and chocolate. _**

**_"_**Again good advice did he listen to you." Molly asked worried her son was trying to be to adult when he should be a child.

"He did, they had a blast and he even brought some for Ginny and Ron." Hermione answered.

**_I am leaving in the morning for France, mum and dad are going with friends, meaning I will have to study in private and entertain their children during the day. I am not sure how I am going to get all this finished as I am only half done and we only have a month and half left until school starts. This trip is going to set me back two weeks and that is if I only sleep about three hours a night. _**

**_"_**This is ridicules, You are going to end up in the hospital from being so tired and ran down, How can your parents do this" McGonagall blew up at the thought a child would feel this way and would go through this on her own.

Wisely everyone kept quiet because they had all seen her angry and did not want to evoke her wrath.

**_I keep telling myself it will get better, but I think it is going to blow up in my face soon. Tell me what to do please?_**

"This is absurd we have a 14 year old asking a 15 year old on how to fix this mess, where in the world are the adults, it seems to me that we have a whole generation of children raising themselves and floundering. I know if they would have come to us we would have helped them but why would they not come to us, how did we fail them all." Molly cried.

**_Well, I had better get back to studying my parents are due in soon and if I am not working, they will give me a lecture on responsibilities again. One time of falling asleep reading and they think I am lazy. _**

"You cannot be serious have they ever even met their daughter you are the most responsible person I have ever met. I cannot believe they would lecture you on this when it is their fault you're so tired." Remus growled out.

**_Cannot wait to hear from you soon._**

**_Your dove,_**

**_Hermione._**

**_Three weeks past and Hermione was just about to fall over from exhaustion. She spent all morning pretending to be someone she was not and entertain children who were just as snotty as Malfoy and whom she thought must be related with the way they act all the time. The afternoon's she would beg off so she could study and would finish up with it about three in the morning where she collapsed into bed only to toss and turn. She spent many nights stressed over her work and how she just did not want to do it anymore. Never before had she ever felt so tired and burn out, she had no desire to even study, all she felt was hate for something she used to love. _**

**_She had no idea how to make her parents understand she was doing her best but this was too much for her to keep up with. The next three days she would not have time to study at all because her grandparents were coming to meet them in Paris and would ask too many questions if she did. The thought of this made her stomach turn, as she knew she was not going to be able to finish this summer and her parents had already told her she would not go back to Hogwarts until she had. Sitting up she ran to the bathroom where she vomited once again. This was also a reoccurring thing as of late._**

"She is destroying her health with all this stress and worry. How can she make it another three weeks at this rate?" Moody asked watching the woman across from him closely and could tell she did not like her life being laid out in front of the others.

**_When she came out, she smiled at Hedwig who was sitting on her bed and had gave her a small hoot as she entered. With her was three letters. All three addressed to her and so she took them from the owl and gave her an owl treat who nuzzled her hand in a show of affection._**

**_The first was from Hogwarts, It was her new school list and the standard start of term notice. _**

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**

**_Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross-station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._**

**_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._**

**_A list of books for next year is enclosed._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Professor M. McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**_The second was from Ron, It was the first time he had wrote her back and she knew he was getting her letters as she has asked Fred. Harry had wrote a few times but nothing real elaborate, but at least he had wrote her. _**

**_Hermione,_**

**_Do not call Harry. I tried and I think he got into trouble because of it, barmy muggles. Everything is good here, dad is taking us all to Egypt to see Bill, and it should be fun. Hope your summer is going okay._**

**_Ron._**

**_"_****_Short and not so sweet, just like Ron all the time" Hermione thought to herself with a sigh and then frowned she should not be so hard on him; she was just in a bad mood. He had become a good friend to her over the last couple of years. Turning to the third letter she finally relaxed a bit when she saw what all was included._**

**_My Dove, _**

**_This is final you must talk to your parents and if that does not work then I am going to have to take drastic measures because your health cannot keep suffering from all the work you are trying to do. _**

"He already loves you, you can tell just by that sentence." Alice said and the others all nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled widely. This was her Fred, he had always been this way with her and she was glad others were seeing it.

**_So this lead me to the few things attached. _**

**_The first is a full basket of spa stuff, Ginny said all girls like a nice relaxing day of nothing but pampering. You will find a few lotions, and bath washes. They were mums so I hope they are not to old lady smelling_**

"It's the thought that counts but he really should have left out it was his mums." Sirius said with a laugh.

**_Ginny helped me get the calming draught, she said that it will help with your nerves and let you enjoy your day._**

"Again, children finding solutions that adults should be taking care of." Molly said exasperated.

******_I hope you do not get to angry at me but I talked to my brother Bill about what is going on and he told me of this little law in the magical world. I went to work with dad the other day and spent the whole afternoon in the ministry library, some day I will get dad to take you it is even larger than Hogwarts. Anyways I included what I found. It is just a little piece of paper that you need to read closely. I think it will help in your situation and maybe get your parents to back off. If not the offer still stands, actually it's not an offer anymore either they back off or I will be over to confound them._**

"aww, he even researched for you, now that is real love." James said and Lily laughed at him. He was a sap at heart.

**_The next thing is the article in the daily prophet. Dad won the contest and so he and mum have decided to take us all on a trip to Egypt to see Bill and the sights. He is still working there and mum misses him badly. I do not mind the trip but think they could save some of the money for a rainy day or maybe for themselves. They need time together without worrying so much on how to buy us our school things and everyday things._**

"He should not be worrying about us or the money, It is final I will be finding something I can do to help bring in some money so our children never feel this way" Molly declared and Arthur just took her hand and squeezed it. He really did not want her working so he would have to see about moving up in the ministry.

**_George and I have decided you were correct in that we should save most of our money but also have fun. We are going to use some while in Egypt, I promise to find the perfect gift for you and do not even think of saying I should not. I want to._**

**_I talked to mum about the joke shop and she expressed her disapproval, until I asked her would she rather me be completely miserable working in an office. I told her that someday I want a family and kids and that if I was so unhappy at work it would affect them and then I asked her if she would be the reason, her grandchildren were so sad because their mum and dad are fighting and dad hates his life. _**

"He knew where to hit you at Molly; I would say that he should have been Slytherin with that speech." Regulus said softly as he knew she still did not trust him much.

**_I know a bit harsh but I think it work her up a little as she admitted she wanted me to follow my dreams and be happy in life._**

"Of course I do, I want all my children to be happy." Molly answered the book

**_I hope it last for a while but I have my doubts. At least I am trying, that is more than Bill or Charlie did. They just left one day with a note behind explaining they were off to full-fill their dreams and would be in contact. _**

"I am horrible to drive my children away like that," Molly cried into her hands. She could not believe she treated her babies that way.

**_Took mum a while to get over but she did and while she still complains she had given up trying to control them. _**

**_While we are gone, I will not be able to write to you, I do not think Errol would make it and he is the only bird we have at the moment. Percy will not let us use Hermes because he is sending off almost hourly letters to Penny. Percy also made head boy. You should see him with his badge, already wearing it and telling everyone about it every second we are awake. He even said that now that he was in charge at Hogwarts he would be talking to the professors about ways to better teach their classes. Can you imagine McGonagall's face when he does this? _**

"I would pay gallons to see this happen, did he really do this?" Sirius asked earning glare form Molly but the others all agreed with him.

"Percy let the power go to his head and while he is all about rules he tends to listen to the wrong people. In the end though, he figures out what is right and followed his heart." Hermione answered.

**_He is still together with Penelope, if it is not the badge it is her he is talking about. I get it as it is his first love and so on and she is a nice girl, smart like Percy. She came to stay for a week before we left. I do not understand how she choose Percy though while they can talk forever about schoolwork, their opinions are vastly different and they argue over everything. Mum chuckled and said she thought them cute and like an old married couple. I think their balmy, why stay with someone you fight with constantly. Not me, I have to get along with the girl and have more in common than just schoolwork. _**

**_Ron is having kittens about Percy getting head boy, going on about his abuse of power and how awful it is because now mum thinks he should live up to Percy as well and Bill and Charlie. Notice she never lumps George and I into that group, guess we are lost causes. _**

**_"_**I would never think that about my children, did they both really feel this way. I wish I could apologize to them both now." Molly said thinking her children died thinking she felt this way all there life.

**_I say at least we have our priorities straight. Do not get me wrong because you're a sure in for prefect and head girl and that is amazing, but that was never in the cards for us because we cause to much trouble. As long as I get the owls and Newts I need for the shop and get it up and going then that is all I need. You have all these big dreams and I know you need those two things to accomplish them and you know I support you, it is just it would be nice to be acknowledged for what we are actually good at. And so you know you're not in this group, you have always stood by George and I._**

**_Well I had better go, Mum is yelling again but for once it is not at me. Seems our little Ginny did not pack yet and we are leaving in an hour. Better go save my sister from mum, Write you soon and will take lots of pictures and stuff for you. _**

**_Later Dove_**

**_Fred._**

**Hermione set the letter aside and looked over at the small basket he had sent and smiled. Parents forgotten she gathered her things and made her way to the bathroom where she set up the candles and the bubble bath. Taking the calming draught she climbed in and closed her eyes with a sigh and did not remerge until much later and her parents had already left to get her grandparents and go to dinner. She knew they would be mad but she really did not care at this point. **

**After rereading the page, that Fred had sent her, she could feel the weight lift from her shoulders and the first real smile cross her lips. With a little fib, she could finally start relaxing on breaks and only worry about her Hogwarts work, not having to keep up with the muggle world to. She just did not know how to address this with her parents who were no doubt going to be very upset and very angry.**

**However, she did not have to come up with a plan as her parents confronted her when they returned that evening.**

**"****Hermione, what do you think you were doing not answering the door and then not showing up to see your grandparents, I suppose you were sleeping." Jane Granger asked her daughter in a very harsh tone.**

_"__So what if she was, it is your fault she was so tired and sick to begin with" Remus snapped at the book._

**"****Actually mum, I was enjoying some time to myself without having to worry about studying and lying to those around me." Hermione said back in a tone that obviously did not suit her parents.**

**"**_This was the first time I have ever talked back to my parents; I think they were hurt more than anything." Hermione defended her parents, as she knew this fight was not going to show them in the best light._

**"****Do not take that tone with your mother young lady, so have you finished your studies already, we were sure you would not have enough time and would not have to return to that school this year" her father said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.**

_"_so that was his plan all along was to make it where you could not return to the magical world, did he not think you would be checked on and someone would come looking for you." McGonagall asked.

"I am not sure, I think he thought it was something I could just get over now that I had some control over the weird things that happened and I could finally be a normal child and do as they had planned out for me." Hermione told them.

**"****Well you see I recently found out that you cannot pull me out of Hogwarts nor the Magical world. When you signed the permission form for me to go it made it to where I have a magical guardian who makes all decisions about my care and schooling from that point on, it's a way to protect muggle-borns and to make the transition easier on the families who do not really understand what is going on. **

"And there is the little lie, while I understand your reasons it should not have been a necessity to lie to your parents." Moody said impressed with the teen's manipulations of things.

**I have decided that I am not going to finish the muggle work nor am I going to do anymore years after this one. I am making myself sick and beyond stressed out over this and you keep piling more and more on top of me. I have no plans to ever join the muggle world again as there is plenty of jobs in the magical one for me, I will not, most likely, marry a muggle because of the differences between us so there is no reason to continue to pretend I am someone that I am not." Hermione told her very stunned parents and she held her breath that they actually believed her and she did not have to prove anything because then she would be caught.**

**"**You have valid reasons why you should not be working so hard, they should listen to you." Marlene said thankful for the parents she had and could not wait to hug them and tell them just that.

**"****Fine, but do not come to us begging for money when you cannot find a decent job in that world because we will not help you. Without an education in the real world you will never be worth anything and end up waiting tables married to a looser." Her father told her before storming from the room.**

"That was harsh and how dare he say something like that. He really has no clue what he is talking about." Regulus said defending his friend.

**Hermione looked to her mother with tears in her eyes, she had not meant to hurt them or anger them this badly, but she was just so tired and sick. She needed them to back off and understand she just could not keep up anymore. She would never leave the magical world because she finally found people she fit in with and who cared about her. She finally had real friends.**

**"****We are just doing what is best for you; I guess we lost that right when you went to that place to learn whatever it is you learn, we are not even allowed to talk about you to our friends. How are you to even fit in with normal people without the same education, or find a decent man to marry? What about when you have children, I assume they will be like you. Someday you will need our help and we will tell you then we told you so and you should have done as we said." Her mother told her before taking a deep breath to continue.**

**"**How can a mother be so cold, I had forgotten just how bad this fight was? Looking back, I do not think they ever accepted me being magical and really just wanted a normal child. Of course my children would be magical and there are many decent men in the wizarding world just look at my husband," Hermione started off softly hurt but ended in a strong mad voice. None spoke ill of her husband.

**"****We will continue to pay for your school things, but you will continue with the lies we have had to tell because of this decision you have selfishly made. You will join in and try to make normal friends, you will work for us in the clinic on your breaks that your home to earn the money for your things you need in that place. Just remember this was your decision when it turns out to be wrong." Her mother finished before following her husband out the door and closing it behind her.**

**"**I am sorry Hermione, but your mother is a bitch. How can a mother speak to her daughter who is just entering her teen years? You are not an adult; you do not have to make major decision at that age because you are a child." Lily told her new friend.

**To Hermione it sounded as if the world had stopped. She did not know how to respond or feel to what had just happened. Her mind was racing, she had won the fight but at what cost to herself. Maybe she should just reconsider her actions, apologies and do as they asked. **

**"**No you should not, you would eventually end up very ill and for what to make them happy, listen to me you are better off doing what you know in your heart is best for you." Sirius said talking from experience with his own family.

**It was only two months a year. However, at that thought she stopped. She could not do any more than she had been doing. Listening to her parents scream and fight in the next room was almost her breaking point. She went to bed crying and before the night was out, she poured her heart and thoughts out to the only person she trusted to understand, Fred.**

**For the rest of the summer break Hermione and her parents had a frosty interaction with each other, but Hermione for once was able to enjoy the trip, do some exploring and then some shopping for her friends on the little she had budgeted, and save the rest in case her parents decided to not pay for her schooling. She had plans to meet with McGonagall as soon as they were back at school to ask her to become her guardian so that the whole story would not be a complete lie.**

"That was the end of the chapter, did you meet with Professor McGonagall." Remus asked.

"Yes, the first night back I went to her and told her everything about the fight and she agreed to become my magical guardian and was from that day on always there for me when I needed her. There was many times I should have went to her, but that is neither here or there." Hermione answered.

"I am so glad you finally got help and that you were able to come to me and I helped. There is nothing I would not do for any student no matter what house they are in if they need me." McGonagall told Hermione but was looking straight at Regulus, as he was the only one still in school.

"Thank you," Regulus said softly feeling grateful once again to have people who was willing he help him so much.

"Well shall we move on to the next chapter then, if you will Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

Chpt 3 Aunt Marges big mistake in Harry's POV


	3. Chapter 3

**AUNT MARGE'S BIG MISTAKE** Sirius began to read.

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. **

So this chapter is from Harry's perspective once again, do not get me wrong I like knowing my sons life. But I also like to learn about others also in this time. I feel like we are going to miss so much if we can not change things." Lily said softly thinking how much they were going to lose out on.

"We have already change to much so this will not be the future even if we do nothing else, but I can promise that no matter what the future will be even better than this was." Hermione told her new friend. Looking into her green eyes was like seeing a part of her lost friend and it reinforced the fact she was going to make things better than they were before.

"If that is the case why are we still reading these books," Alice asked in a voice that sound so like Neville, Hermione had to smile at the other woman.

"Because even though it has changed, you need this information to keep people alive and to end this war for good. It is like the butterfly effect, with me changing one thing it can change a whole series of things so we need to follow the time line as best as we can and hope that with the changes we have made it will not cause even worse issues later on."

**They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. **

"I did not think it was possible that that child could become even more lazy than he was already but I have just been proven wrong," Molly said sadly. That was child abuse to let your child become so spoiled, lazy and fat.

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

"I think I am going to be sick, just that image is enough to make me never want to eat again" Marlene said in disgust.

"Mar, you can not stop eating" Sirius said taking her hand and pulling her close in concern. Hermione was confused until Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear that that was how Sirius and Marlene had got together. She had been dieting to the point of it becoming dangerous and he had stepped in and they slowly fell in love and got together. But now Sirius worried every time she slipped up on her eating or showed disgust in food.

"Don't worry Siri, I did not mean it like that love" Marlene said softly before leaning against his chest as he held her close with a look of total peace on his face. Something Hermione had never seen on the mans face before and could not wait to share the memory with Harry and the others, he would be really happy knowing that his god father had found peace in his life.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. **

**"**How lovely" McGonagall sniffed out.

**Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday,**

"So it is his birthday once again, I suppose I should expect it to be as bad and the last two right." James asked in a tired voice. He had long lost his anger, now he was just sad for his son and resigned that it would never change.

**none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict:**

At this Sirius and Regulus both looked to Hermione who simply nodded. They both remembered what she had told them briefly when they first met. None saw the dark look and the amber eyes flash at this because he knew where this was going and knew it was going to hurt his brothers and that was not acceptable.

"**...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. **

"Wait, Black but there is only you two that carry the black name as all your cousins that are Black's are women. Hermione you told us that Regulus dies very young and that Sirius died in the ministry in your fifth year, So who could this be?" James asked confused and Lily was looking between Sirius and Hermione wondering what they were missing.

"James they are talking about me, and if I know anything Hermione is here because of that reason, correct." Sirius told his brother who paled but eyes sparked with anger.

"He is correct James, that is why I said I wanted to be here for this book because for the three of you and your better halves, it will be hard to read. While the book explains it better than what I am going to just know that it will not happen again. The real traitor is already caught and Sirius and Remus would die before betraying a friend." Hermione told the now weary man in front of her.

"Why is it our group that was so affected by this war, why was our friends and family all targeted by Voldemort and his followers" James asked sadly. Had it not been for Hermione all their friends die or are drove insane. They lose each other and their parents, wives and every other person connected to them. He just did not understand why they were targets.

"That is because there is a limited amount of purebloods and halfbloods in our world, With such a small number the losses are more horrific and felt widely. Think about it there is only what 30 or so pureblood families in this time and 20 of those are on the dark side that leaves the rest as targets. It does not help that you are all raised with a group of friend from those same 10 families or married into each other over and over. But, I believe it goes back a bit farther than just light vs. dark. Something made Voldemort absolutely hate the Potter family and all connected with it. I do not know this answer only your parents would James. Your friends are targets because of their connection to you or their parents connection to your parents." Hermione explained what she had gathered from her research.

"Can we go talk to them tonight and see what they will tell us, I want to know how to stop from losing all my friends and family" James said with blazing eyes and she nodded she would go with him and talk to his parents, she needed to touch base with them anyways on their help on the bill for Wolves.

**A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." **

"**No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

**"**This man has a real issue with hair doen't he? He is always going on about Harry's hair now mine is an issue. Maybe he is just jealous because his is not very good." Sirius told them who all smiled at him and shrugged they did not know.

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon.**

At this sentence the whole of the younger group busted up laughing and the older group let small smiles grace their face but was in total agreement with the younger group on the mirth of the comment.

**Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

That seemed to sober up everyone when they heard what Sirius looked like and Marlene hid her face in her hands as the tears poured out of her blue eyes. She hated to know the man she loved more than life had went through this alone and had suffered so much. Sirius knew she was upset and pulled her into his lap and held her tight as he whispered into her ear comforting words. James took the now unoccupied seat and rested his hand on Sirius's shoulder in comfort for his friend, but also for him. The thought of his best friend going through this was hard on him to hear about.

**The reporter had reappeared.**

"**The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

"**Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

**"**I should have been, I should have rescued Harry from them and protected him." Sirius said in a sad tone thinking about it was his fault his godson had to grow up in a home so much like what he had been raised in. He should have done more and used his brain instead of letting his anger get to him.

"You are around Sirius, you watched over him for days, and had he have needed you, you would have shown up. For merlin's sake you break out of Azkaban for him." Hermione said also turning to her friend, whom she had missed dearly and loved.

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

"Good to know she has never changed, but honestly she needs to learn to be less noise" Lily responded to the paragraph that had been read.

"**When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

"**Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner beans.**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

"**Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh—she's not coming here, is she?"**

"He sounds scared; I wonder what that woman has done to him to make him react this way." Remus asked and Lily and James sighed not wanting to hear any more of the hell their son had been through in his life.

"I am sure if we keep reading you will get the general idea," Dumbledore said quietly. This decision to leave this child with these people will be one of his biggest regrets of his long lifetime.

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her "Aunt" all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.**

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Margo had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.**

**On her last visit, the year before Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

**"**Just when you do not think his life can be any worse, we hear of yet more abuse that has happened. I swear on my life that no child will ever suffer like this again if I can help it. Something needs to be done about all these poor children." Lily said with tears starting. She had never cried as much as she has since starting these books.

"Do not worry Lily, We have already started to change things for the better, if you're really interested in helping children I have a position that you just might like. Once we are done reading for today I will explain it to you." Hermione said with a look to Moody who nodded he agreed with her decision.

"**Marge'll be here for a week,"**

"This is where he needs us, if we could not have taken him in full time at least when this horrible woman comes he would have a place to run away to." Molly said sadly, wishing she could have done more for the young child who needed help.

**Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject"—he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry—"we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

"This child just keeps getting more and more horrid as we go." McGonagall sniffed out in anger.

"**Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

"**All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me.**

**"**You tell him son," James stated proud his son was standing up to this brute but also worried it would get him hurt as he had no doubt his son had been physically abused while living in that house.

"**Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any—any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

"**I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

"**And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"What!?" Came from four of the occupants of the reading room while the fifth was fuming where she sat plotting revenge for those who had hurt her brother.

"**What?" Harry yelled.**

"**And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble, spat Uncle Vernon.**

"Like hell he is, I will ruin you" Sirius spat out and not for the first time you could see the Black family from within him.

"We Padfoot, We will ruin them, all and any who has done my son wrong" Lily said and for once those around her was seeing the scary darker witch she could be. She had never been for hurting or killing others but Severus had opened her eyes to the fact that all forms of magic was worth knowing and half the spells in his potions books they had made together. There was also her journals that were locked away in her truck that held their experiments with potions, spells, and charms; many would be considered darker in nature.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the girl really seeing her for the first time and knew she had to get to know this woman better. While she could see some of Harry in Lily he was more like his father than mother she was realizing.

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit—it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Everyone sighed at this because it just reminded them that this poor boy had never even had a proper birthday before. It was depressing and making everyone not take for granted what they had in this moment.

"**Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"**No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

"That child needs a hobby that required him to move around more than just to the refrigerator" Alice commented.

"**Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie."**

**"**What is he three, come on Duddy and mummy what is she trying to do to this kid" Marlene huffed out. She had been filled in on the first two books and who and what the characters were like and had done till this point. She hated that her future nephew was going to be treated like this.

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder. "See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

"Those are normally the best ones, when we plan stuff out, it always backfired on us. But if Harry just came up with an idea in the moment it normally always lead up in the right direction." Hermione explained.

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"**I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

"**Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something."**

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

"**Third years at Hog—at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

"Something tells me that he is not going to let Harry go because it would make Harry happy and that would go against his character. I just hope he finds a way to go as the village is something of a rite of passage for all children." Moody barked out in his gruff voice but none was fooled as they could see he actually cared for what was happening to this kind in the books.

"**So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

"**I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

"**And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

"**Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits —"**

"Wow, your son would have done very well in Slytherin," Sirius told his best friend who agreed. His mother had been in that house and he did not hold the same thoughts as most had. He hated many from that house only because the fact they were followers of the dark arts and did not care if they hurt others. In fact many set out to do that and that is why James hated them.

"**St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

"**You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised. But Harry stood his ground.**

"Then I will be doing more than that to you," Growled James while Lily face flushed red a sure sign she was about to hex someone.

"**Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

**"**Wow, your son has some courage, reckless and a bit scary but at least he won't back down as soon as confronted with violence or pain" Moody said to the couple who still looked as if they would both explode from holding in the anger they were feeling at the man in the book. Moody hoped they had time to calm down before ever seeing this man again or the paper work he would have to do to cover for them was going to be astronomical.

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

"**But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug—like I'm normal and everything."**

**"**You are normal Harry, you are perfect and should never have to hide who you are" Hermione said softly. She hated knowing he went through this the first time but to hear about it again seemed all the worse because he had sugar coated it for her before. Now he was not here to do that.

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

"**Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

**"**He's lying" Frank said with certainty.

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out. **

"That mans temper needs to be checked, How can he act this way then expect a child he has raised with nothing but distain and abuse to behave any better." McGonagall said as she set in anger. By going off the first book they had read she had warned Dumbledore about leaving a child with these people and was against it but he had not listened.

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

**"**Aw, he should not have to be sending his familiar away. I hope that the owl understands and does not get angry at Harry," Lily said sadly.

"**Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that"—Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful—"it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

**"**He really is very close to you both isn't he?" Alice asked wondering when she would hear about her son. She was still not clear on why Frank and her had been asked to join them but was willing to take what she could and help change things for all of them concerned.

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

**"**She did not go to Ron though, she came to me and I kept her till later that week. She never went to Ron's unless Harry was there but even then would spend days at a time with me." Hermione told them and Remus sit thinking about how his, Harry's, familiar acted.

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

"That woman cannot do anything but shriek, it was so annoying growing up with her. I am just sorry my child also had to deal with it, not this time around though. I have been looking up blood magic and I have found a way around the blood relative thing. I will talk to Remus, Sirius, Marlene and Hermione after this is done. I just need to figure out a little bit more first." Lily told her friends. Remus and Sirius was family and Hermione and Marlene were becoming that way quickly to the red head.

"**Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

**"**That is the spirit pup," Sirius said with a smile gracing his handsome face.

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

"**Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purplefaced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

"She sounds lovely, I mean who would not want a woman who was more manly then they are" Arthur said making the other men laugh along with them and the women to roll their eyes.

"**Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?"**

"O, good Merlin, what is it with the baby names with these weird woman." Molly said grateful she was not like them in anyway.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him,**

"Is it me or do they all treat him like a house elf" Regulus stated and most had to agree with him on this point.

**seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

"Just when you believe this family can get no less dysfunctional," Hermione snapped out.

"**Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

"You know the comparison of this woman to her brother does not just stop at looks, they both kiss Petunia the same way also. I actually feel sorry for your sister to have married into that family, I wonder if she had met someone else a bit more open minded if she would have not treated Harry as badly" Remus said thinking back over the information he had learned about the characters involved.

"Maybe, but she would have only ever attracted people like this because of her personality" Lily said with a soft smile at her friend for tring to find something good about her sister or at least an excuse as to her actions. Sadly, Lily knew there was none to be found as this had been her sister since she was 13 and Lily was 11.

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

"**Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

"**Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

"At least he has a plan, even if it will not last for long" Hermione said with a smile. The others did not know what had changed recently in the woman but she was less burdened and less damaged it seemed. They were glad she was coming so far but worried that it was a front she had adapted to cover her real feelings. None knew of her secret world with her family and friends she visited at night, nor did they know she had hope again. All she had to do was finish what she had started then she was able to join her family and start living the life she should have always had.

**By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

"Well then we may just need to visit your dear sister with Padfoot, He is such a great dog and totally housebroke" James told Lily who laughed loudly for the first time since they started reading because she could see her sisters face now and the chaos that would reign.

"**Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

"**Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

"Stupid dog, I think we need to visit him on the full moon, Moony" Sirius told his friend quietly so that no one else could hear and the other man smiled at the thought of paying this dog back for his abuse to Harry in another life time.

"**So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**Don't you say yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."**

"Where he would have been better off I am sure" McGonagall stated clearly in dislike of the woman they were reading about.

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile.**

"He does seem to have some constraint, I am not sure where he inherited that from as neither of his parents would have shown that." Remus said good naturally about his brother and his wife.

"**Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"**

"**St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

"So where him and his son should be and from the sound for it his sister as well" Molly said with a glare at the book.

"**I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

**"**What is it with all the violence in this family, none of them are fit to raise dogs little lone children" Moody barked.

"**Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

"**Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "all the time."**

"**Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

"It is like she gets enjoyment out of the thought of a young boy being abused. We really need to look into these people closer and see what they are really about" Frank said. He could not stand the thought of any child having to live this way.

"**Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

"**I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

"I am sure if he was really going there then she would write them and tell them that" Lily said in a spat that sound very much like a cat hiss.

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

"**Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

"What do you know the man does have a small amount of brains," Marlene said in a hard tone that left no doubt she was poking fun at the man.

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

"What a Bitch, I think we have our secondary target we need to work up something for" James said almost hating her as much as he did his future sister and brother in laws.

"**You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

"Did she just call him rotten, I think the only thing that would come close is herself and her brother" Lily seethed out.

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, he told himself Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise**

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

"**It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

"What!?" Came from most of the room while Lily was fuming she did not care what the woman called her but she would not have her insulting her son like that. The others were just fuming and James was barely holding onto his magic. It was reacting violently to what had been read and he was wanting to lash out at something so bad. Just wait till he got a hold of this woman, she would really have a reason to hate his family then, with that though all the glass in the room exploded and Remus and Sirius threw up a shield because they had been expecting it to happen for little over two books now.

Without a word Dumbledore waved his hand and everything repaired itself as Lily lead James into the other room to try and get him to relax and let go of his anger a bit before he blew up the whole room. She had seen it only once and that was after him and Sirius had been into a fight over something.

Twenty minutes later and a slightly calmer James the reading was started once again.

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

"So he does take after James when he gets mad." Hermione said to the father who was sitting glaring at the floor but at that comment he perked up a bit and let a small smile cross his angry features. He loved the idea of his son being like him.

"**Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

"**Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..."**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. **

"Do not worry son, I still do it when I am to angry or upset," James said in a self-depreciating voice and Lily smiled while taking his hand to let him know she did not mind.

**He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake—if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. His record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer he'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him. **

**This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

"Even if he was subnormal mentally he would still be quiet a bit smarter than they are." Alice said.

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. **

"I would say throw a party but if it goes as it has been for Harry, then it is only going to end badly" Marlene told them all and the others had to agree with her as all facts point to it.

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them A with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

"Along with being abusive they all sound like they have drinking problems to me. Several bottles of wine and now a bottle of brandy. My sister has never been much of a drinker so she did not have much so this is for just two people." Lily told them and they all thought about the two siblings and what type of people they really were.

"**Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

"**Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the ticket."**

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. **

"I see that the tendency to be over indulgent has passed to the next generation," Molly said with a crinkled up nose.

**Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.**

"Why would he already be angry, I think the issues go much deeper than we are getting from these books? I hope I am wrong but I do believe that the man is a very mean person" Moody told them trying to get Hermione to confirm his theory but she had found the floor very interesting all of a sudden and was not allowing for them to question her.

"**Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon..."**

"**Now, this one here —"**

"And now she is drunk and is going to start in on Harry, Just a few more hours and he could have gotten by and maybe found a way to get his uncle to sign that paper but now that is going to be ruined" Remus offered up.

**She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench. The Handbook, he thought quickly.**

"**This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. **

"Why does she keep comparing my son to a dog. He is a person with better breading than hers." James told them one again reminding Hermione that he could be an arse and just as stuck up as other purebloods.

**I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was weak. underbred."**

"Did she just suggest that our son should have been drowned at birth?" Lily hissed out.

"So if we go off her theory of just drowning the underbred ratty things then both her and her brother would have been drowned at birth." Sirius said

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers. "It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day.**

"I see we are back to this stupid conversation, Just come get me when it is over please" James said standing and leaving the room. He could not stand to hear any one even in a book say bad things about Lily or Harry. He was free game, his brothers he could handle even but when it came to her and his son it was just off limits and he could not handle not being able to defend them. How could he it is a book that was saying these things.

**Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

"**This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

"**He—didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"No he is not and even if he was he has more than enough for his fifth great grand children to not have to work, How dare this bitch," Sirius said finally losing his temper. No one talked about his family like this bitch did.

"**As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"**

At this Remus let out a low growl that sounded feral and had all but Sirius and Hermione moving just a bit away from him. They neither one flinched nor was worried about him losing control as they were both part of his pack.

"**He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

"That means he is going to make something very bad happen, I have only ever seen him that mad a handful of time but if no one dies they will be very lucky" Hermione told them and the others shuttered at the thought that a 13 year old could become so angry he could kill someone. But after seeing what this kid had grew up through and knowing the hell he seen since being back in the wizard world they could understand but it was not a comforting thought to any of them.

"**MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"**

"He is again showing a little bit of brains, he knows they should be separated." Marlene said thoughtfully.

"**No, Vernon," hiccuped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

"Like this bitch has room to talk about being drunk, and James and I would never drink so much we would risk our son like that." Lily told them.

**'They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

"**They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. **

"Oh, No. What did he do?" Remus asked.

**For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger—but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech—next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls—she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami —**

"Yes, go Harry" Sirius said happily.

"**MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

"The only decent thing the mutt has done in all his life." Regulus said quietly.

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it. **

"This is another of many examples of his wandless magic. He never knew he was willing these things to happen. Just like James when he blew up the glass. He was so angry and his magic was so great it needed an outlet and so he mentally blew something up. I am betting if James had the right motivation, that he could start using wandless magic very easily. Harry did anyways." Hermione told them all and Lily looked thoughtful.

**In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

"**COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

"Seems that the Black blood is coming out more than ever. That is how Sirius always acts when that upset." James said with a chuckle as he walked back into the reading room and took his seat now as calm as before they started reading.

"What do you mean" Alice asked

She had not been raised around the magical world as her mother was a half-blood and her father a muggle. She had known she was a witch but not anything of the families until she went to Hogwarts. (I do not know what Alice actually is, I think a pureblood but I got lazy and did not want to research it so I just gave her a background)

"My mum is a Black by birth and while very mild compared to most of the Black's she can and has been known to have a bit of a temper." James explained and Hermione made a note to tell Harry about it.

"**She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.**

"**I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

"While I understand completely why he is wanting to leave it is to dangerous for him to be out alone on the street at his age. This should never have happened if he would have been with family that love him" Lily said a bit panicked at the thought of Harry out alone in the mood he was in. If he really was like James and in this mood it was dangerous to his self and anybody around him.

**And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

"Lets take a break and let Hermione and James go on to the Potters, then we can start back after dinner tonight" Dumbledore said and they all agreed and Hermione and James left to meet his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner had came and went and still no Hermione and James. Lily and their friends were starting to worry about the two but there was little they could do until they heard from them or at least until they knew something was wrong. Lily's stomach was in knots, she just knew something was not right but Dumbledore would not listen to her only tried to tell her not to worry, which only increased her fear and tension.

"Well, I think we have waited long enough. I am sure our missing two will be back soon and would be upset if we held everything up on just them." Dumbledore said a little callously which frustrated Lily even more.

"Sir, shouldn't we at least send a message and make sure they are okay?" Lily voiced her concern for what felt like the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"I am sure they are fine or we would have heard something from the elder Potters, or Hermione her self as all know how to produce a speaking patrounus." He responded.

"Sir, I do not agree with you, I have tried to contact James and he has not answered, which he has never done before, and I am with Lily something is wrong. What could it hurt to check on them?" Sirius said pacing behind Lily and Remus who was holding her hand to try and keep her calm as well as his self. The wolf in him was at him to move and protect his pack.

"If we do not hear from the two by bedtime I will check on them and let them know that you're worried about them." He told Lily, Remus, and Sirius. Molly and Arthur were sitting to the side not too worried as Hermione had taken off a few times now without everyone knowing about it. Regulus was not there, having been called to the Dark Lord and went even when Hermione was unheard from. This should have worried Dumbledore but it really did not.

The trio did not like this answer so instead of sticking around they left to talk among themselves. Frank and Alice had also felt out of place and decided to check on her elderly mother, even if she was meaner than they all were, because they just felt something off. Dumbledore seeing that they would not be much done told the others they would pick it up in the morning and to take a break for the evening. He too was worried but he was sure that his tracking and alerting spells on Hermione would alert him to what was wrong and he would be able to save the day and maybe garner her trust a little more to work in his favor later on.

Somewhere else two days later…..

Hermione woke up in all too familiar pain. She had once again passed out from the torture she had received at the hands of Bellatrix. Taking shallow breaths she tried to remember what happened this time, she was confused more than usual. She felt like she was forgetting something important, something dire for her to remember but nothing was making since in her confused mind. Not trying to stop the tears from falling she laid as still as she could so the pain would lessen. As she closed, her eyes flashed of people popped in to her mind. Some she knew others she felt she should know. Slowly she let go of the consciousness she had gained and floated back into darkness once more. Not even the blast of icy water woke her when the next round of torture was to happen.

Chained across the cell from Hermione laid a black curly haired, be specked boy with dark pain filled eyes. The things he had seen in the last two days would haunt him until his death. He had to watch helplessly while his father was tortured into insanity and then made to torture and rape his own wife before he turned his wand onto his own son. He would never forget the glee in the death eaters as they broke the strongest man he had ever known. As James had laid in a puddle of his own blood, fluids, vomit, clinging to reality, but wanting to deny it all the same, he watch the curse lift off his father who crumbled to the ground screaming as his went insane from his actions clinging to his unconscious bleeding wife. James had never seen something so sad, discussing and less funny and could not comprehend why there was laughter in the room. Why were they not wailing and screaming as he was for his parents. Then the anger filled him as the death eaters drug Hermione into the room, she was almost naked and to see the scars on her body was horrible but soon his feelings changed to disbelief and then hatred as she looked at his parents and with two words repeated twice, he was an orphan. It never occurred to him she was doing them a favor, or that what little energy she had left she used not to protect herself but to use wand-less magic to save his parents from more torture. At this point, all he could see was rage that filled him and he vowed to kill her, to destroy her as his parents had been.

"Aw, poor baby Potter wants revenge" Bellatrix had cooed towards the room making the fellow death eaters laugh once again.

James was deaf to everything but the pounding rage in his ears so when he was handed his want he did not even thing; he attacked the women who was already injured from their capture and a few rounds of torture.

Hermione knew that James was dying inside from what eh just witnessed and she also knew that no matter what his parents would never have recovered from what they had been through. They would be healed physically only to repeat the torture visited on them over and over until a new toy was found. She had to save them this pain even if it caused James and Harry to hate her. That is why when James's wand was handed back to him she did not try to protect herself. She took every curse hex and hit he sent her way never crying out. She did not want him to hate himself more when he snapped out of his rage.

As James crashed to the floor in a heap of tears and exhaustion, he watched as Bellatrix and Voldemort stood over Hermione's twisted beat body with smirks. "This one is so strong and so noble, we shall see if she is so strong once we are done with her, Lastrange bind Potter once more and let him watch what we do to mud-bloods. You could stop her pain if you join us that is if you actually care." Voldemort said as he put her under the torture curse. Her screams cut through the room and James flinched at the sound.

James watched them take turns with Hermione until she quit screaming and blood poured from her nose and mouth. When they had turned his way fear engulfed him and he found he could not move which increased his fear tenfold. Over the next two hours, James realized that he would never be the same and that he was glad his parents were in peace and not having to go through this or watch him go through this. How Hermione had made it through this sane over and over his did not know. Then his anger took over again and lasted until he was dropped back into a cell that was wet and cold. His arms were shackled to the wall. Since he could not stand on his own the chains cut into his wrists drawing blood. Hermione was tossed down hard and he cringed as her head hit the flood. For two days they healed her enough she would wake then torture her unconscious again. He was not faring much better as some of her injuries were from him when he was cursed and had not control, some when he had control but the anger took over from what she had done to his parents.

This brought them to the present as he watched cold icy water hit the small broken witch and she did not budge or even make a sound. The death eater was becoming frustrated so he kicked and stomped her before slamming the cell door shut again. At some point weak from his ordeal, loss of blood, lack of food and water, he passed out.

Hermione woke shivering and knew she was in a cell again but that was the only coherent thought as she was running a high fever induced from the torture and also was delusional once again. However, mentally she had checked out and was once again with her family and friends in the past. Slowly turning her head, she groaned in pain and had to close her eyes at the pain and shallow breaths helped it the nausea. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see Harry handing from shackles. "Harry" she whispered out, her throat feeling raw and hurting from screaming so much.

When he did not move she panicked, what had they done to her brother that he was still chained. She knew he could use wand-less magic simply and so for him to still be handing terrified her. "Harry, you must wake up." She cried out as loud as she could.

James heard someone talking close to him and was roused from his sleep. Looking around all he seen was Hermione who was trying to speak again. "Hermione" James moaned out. He still could not make up his mind if he hated her for killing his parents or if he understood her actions.

"Thank Merlin, Harry you must get away" she told him and James was even more worried that she was seeing his future son in some past memory.

"I can't Hermione, I'm not Harry. I am James." He told her and she looked confused until she tried to move and cried out in pain that cut through James once again.

"Harry, you must get back to the kids, they need you" she told him and James sighed. She was lost in memories.

"I can't Mione, I can't get free," James told her trying to get her to see they were both stuck here until their death. Pain shot through him at this thought, he would never see Lily again, hold her and kiss her, never help her make Harry, never fix the future for his son and his friends. Hearing Hermione cry out again he refocused on the small woman who was slowly pulling herself towards him. "Stop moving before you hurt yourself worse," He snapped at the delusional woman.

"Can't, you need to get out of here before Malfoy comes back, the kids need at least one parent" she told him through a locked jaw still pulling her broken body towards him. It amazed him she was even awake, as it seemed not much of her was not bruised, both legs seemed broken in multiply places, as at one section the bone had broken through the skin, her arm on the left was black and swollen. Therefore, he assumed it was broken as well. Her chest as slightly sunken in and the right side he could see the ribs were broken. Her breathing was labored so he could only assume that her lungs were punctured. So for her to be moving was amazing and proved how much she loved her family and Harry to try to save him. This humbled James because he had not fought back, had not tried to get out of the chains. Nevertheless, he also knew he could not perform any wandless magic.

Tears poured down her swollen face and she could feel her strength draining, she knew and prayed it was the end so she could be with Fred again, her only regret was leaving her children, but knew Harry and George would watch over them. She just had to make sure that Harry got out alive.

Taking a deep breath, she crumbled at James feet and slowly lifted a shaking arm to touch his leg. As she made contact, he felt her magic was through him and then felt the chains drop his arms as he fell to the ground in shock and pain next to Hermione. This close the women before him looked even worse than he though. She was sweating by shaking in cold and pain. Slowly he pushed her hair away from her face and was shocked at how hot she was. "Hermione just hold on, I will get us out" James said as he laid her head in his lap.

"So cold" she whispered to him and he carefully gathered her into his arms making her cry out in pain.

"I've got you we just need to get out of here." James told her as he stood on shaking limbs. It hurt so much to hold the extra weight but he could not just leave her.

"Miss you….Fred…promise….bury me…Fred" Hermione told James who was shocked.

"You're not going to die, not like this, not because of me" James bit out.

"Love you Harry, my brother, tell Lily and Ted that I am sorry I was so weak and…" but she stopped talking at that point. She was breathing very shallow, he could see her lips turning blue, and deep crimson blood was leaking from her lips. Turning to the door he thought "please Merlin, Open" and was shocked when it swung open with a groan.

"Hang on Mione," James said as he peaked out the cell door but all he saw was darkness. Not knowing which direction to go he went left and prayed to Merlin that he would help him. At each sound James would stop and press his body as close to the wall as he could, holding his breath until it hurt and cursing his beating heart because it sounded so loud to him he feared it would give him away. After what seemed hours he found stair case and started up its way to slow for his liking but his body screamed at each step he took, his arms burned from the extra weight but he refused to leave her behind even if at moments he hated her and wanted to hurt her. He forcibly pushed those thoughts from his head to deal with later along with his other actions. "Which way now, James?" he thought to himself at a juncture at the top of the stairs. So he took another left and slide down the hall way using the wall to help hold him up. Just as he went to turn another corner, he heard voices and looked around quickly for a place to hide. Seeing only doors, he frantically looked for an unlocked one to slip into and pray it was unoccupied. Finally, as the voiced got close enough he could understand what as being said he found an unlocked door. Pushing it open he dropped Hermione from his arms and carefully but as fast as he could he turned back to the door closing it just a few seconds before the voiced got even closer.

He leaned against the door holding his breath until the voiced passed.

"Do you know why a meetings been called" deep voice one asked.

"No, just that the dark lords been on a bit of a rampage, I will be standing in the back tonight" the silky voice said.

"I heard the entertainments been killed, guess we will have to find another mud-blood to use as training. Think the potter kids broke yet. Poor bastard just has to agree to join and it would end. Such a waste of pure blood" deep voice replied

"If he comes over he will bring Black and many others that follow them" silky voice said.

"Well we could…." The deep voice started but they had continued down the hall and as out of the hearing range even with his anamagus senses. Looking around now to gain his bearings he could see he was in a sitting room that was deep red and blacks. To the immediate left was a fireplace and he let out a sigh because hanging on the mantel was a crystal holder of flow powder. Lifting Hermione back up made him cry out in pain, but he would not leave her here to be thrown out like trash. Even if he could not stand to touch her again. Memories threatened to flood his thoughts and he knew they would be a caught if that happened. Therefore, he pushed them to the back of his mind, drug Hermione to the fireplace and threw in the flow powder. Just as he called out "Hogs Head", the door burst open and a surprised Bellatrix froze. That was all he seen of her as he spun around and around before he then fell out at their destination. He crumbled over Hermione's body vomiting but unable to hold himself up any longer. Once he saw Aberforth he let the black take him under and prayed that he did not wake up to find their freedom was an elaborate dream.

Chapter 5

James had no idea how long he had been unconscious or where he was all he knew was he heard voices and that nothing would make him open his eyes. If they thought he was still out they would leave him alone and take it out on Hermione. Just that thought brought back vivid memories of his parents being drove insane, him under the torture curse, him made to beat and torture Hermione, Bellatrix touching him. At that thought he set up and vomited to the side of the bed. Feeling someone touching his back he flinched and flew off the bed away from them before he could stop himself. Scrambling on hands and knees because he lacked the strength or coordination to stand, he made it to the wall and turned into it peering over his shoulder to see Lily and Sirius watching him with tear filled eyes.

"Don't touch me, Just go away, stay away" James cried out before burring his face into his knees sobbing. How could he ever look at Lily again after all he had done? She would hate him if she knew.

"Lily why don't you go check Remus and Regulus, make sure they have ate something today while I calm James down a bit." Sirius said to the red head who glanced at her hysterical boyfriend and nodded.

Sirius waited until the red head was well away from them before he sit on his knees in front of his brother in all ways but blood and just waited. "Your safe now, your safe Jamie, calm down mate," Sirius said repeatedly until he was rewarded with James calming down but not lifting his head.

"James you don't have to tell me anything, but we need to know where mum and dad are?" Sirius whispered.

James head shot up eyes blazing in rage and hatred while he spit out "that bitch killed them."

Sirius sucked in a deep steading breath holding back his emotions and drawing on his raising as a Black to steady himself. "Who killed them?"

"Hermione" James spat, leaving Sirius confused. Why would she do that, why would James save her then, why was she at deaths door with all but a foot over the thresh hold if she was really on the other team. So many questions and the only two who could answer was not in any shape to answer.

"Let's get you cleaned up and your potions," Sirius said softly as he held his hand out to James.

After many minutes of the two staring at each other, James slowly laid his hand into his brothers, who squeezed it in return and that was all it took for James to launch into Sirius's arms sobbing again. Once exhaustion took over and James had cried himself to sleep, Sirius lifted his brother to the bed and charmed the sleep draught into him so he would not have nightmares.

Sirius was able to gain some information but none of it made much since to him. Therefore, he decided to wait until James could talk more about things before saying anything to their friends.

"How is he, did you get him calmed back down, did he say anything about what happened" Remus shot at him but never took his eyes from his cousin who looked worse if that was possible.

"He's sleeping and calmer but didn't say anything, something really bad happened thought." Sirius told him then asked, "How's Hermione, any improvement?"

"No, she is not healing and the potions are not working. She is just too injured Madam Promfrey said so. If she makes through the next couple of hours it will be a damn miracle." Remus told his friend who rested his hands on Remus's shoulders.

"Have faith, she is a fighter. Have you tried her potions they are allot more powerful?" Sirius asked.

"Her bag is not in her room so it is either at the Potter's or the death eaters have it" Regulus finally spoke. He had been trying all day to figure out a way to improve on their existing potions but nothing was working which upset him because he wanted to save her, just like she saved him. "How would they win now without her?" He wondered still watching the still woman.

"Remus stay with her, Reg lets go to the manor and hope we find her bag there, if not we will find some way to save her" Sirius said before strolling out of the hospital wing with a purpose and his brother right behind him. Neither stopped to inform Dumbledore or anyone else. They had listened two days ago and lost the chance to save their friends and Sirius's adopted parents. Now the back brothers were going to take control and protect those they care about.

In another space and time-

Fred had woken to Hermione lying next to him, but when he tried to wake her, she did not respond and she was barely breathing and very cold. Panicked he ran out of his room to flow Harry and his mother, so she could watch the kids and keep them from the room. His kids had already seen too much.

"Harry, help its Hermione, something is wrong," Fred yelled out of the flow never seeing the older couple off to the side. For Harry's part, the whole night had been weird and upsetting but all that was forgotten as soon as he heard Fred's panicked voice yelling about Hermione. Not even thinking about his new houseguests, he dropped in front of the fire.

"What is wrong, what happened?" Harry demanded.

"Its Hermione, I work up and she was next to me in bed, so I figured she was visiting, but she is so cold and I can't get her to wake up. Something is wrong," Fred told Harry with a tear escaping his eye, but he did not even notice.

"Move, I am coming through" Harry demanded and stood grabbing a handful of the flow powder.

"Harry I was a medi-witch, if your friend is sick I can help" the older women spoke up from where she was sitting.

"Fine let's go," he told her pulling her into the flow with him. It was not that he meant to sound rude but it was Hermione and she was his sister, best friend and mother of his son. There was nothing he would not do for her or to protect her.

Once they arrived Harry lead the older woman, "his grand-mum, what a weird concept," thought Harry but when his eyes landed on the pale still form of Hermione all was forgotten but her. Fred was holding her hand to his lips in a silent pray that Harry was sure was the same as he was repeating himself.

Dorea pushed her grandson out of the way and quickly pushed the shock away at the woman laying as still as death. She has just seen her in the other world and was confused by the events of the past couple days. That however did not stop her from her task. Swishing her wand in complicated movements, she starts running diagnostic spells becoming more confused as she went.

"I do not understand this, she is showing massive trauma to the majority of her body, torture curse and more but there is not sign of it to her body. On top to that she is showing a limited mental signs almost like she is not really even here in front of us." Dorea explained to the boys who both paled and each grabbed hold of the young woman closer, with Fred picking her up to hold to his chest all the while crying for the girl. Harry was pushed in almost as close as the other boy adding to the confusion she was in.

"Can we get her all the way here in this realm; can you heal her from here?" Fred asked and Harry looked up at the woman in question.

"Not that I know of, I have never seen anything like this before maybe if I knew what was happening and had time to research, but she does not have that kind of time." Dorea told them sadly.

"The Moirai said if she died she would come back here, why is she not okay here then" Fred asked. He hated that his beautiful wife had to continue fighting, had to suffer still and it disturbed him on a deep level knowing she had to die all alone so she could join him and their family in this realm.

"I don't know but I am going to find out, I will be back as soon as I can be. Fred this is Dorea Potter, my um… Grand-mum, Mrs. Potter, Fred Weasley, my brother and Hermione's husband. Fred I will leave her here with you. She was a medi-witch. Start the healing Potions; I have no idea if they will work but it cannot hurt. Send me your patronus if anything changes" with that, Harry hurried out of the room to apperated to the temple of the Moirai in Siena, Italy to consult the fates.

Fred was doing as Harry said pouring or spelling potions into his wife but scan after scan showed no improvement. All he could do was pray to Merlin, Morgana and the old Gods that they would save his wife. "Just hold on dove, just hold on," Fred whispered to his wife.

Mean while…

Remus had not moved from his cousin side since she was brought to Hogwarts bloody and not breathing. Victoria or Lily brought him food and Sirius had brought him a blanket to use to sleep, not that he could, as every time he closed his eyes he would see Hermione's twisted and battered body. Would see his best friend bruised, bloody and unconscious, each begging Remus to save them. So the loud sound behind them snapped his attention to the door and away from his cousin who had he been watching twitched her hand just a bit. Standing quickly he drew his wand to protect her and James who was a few beds away. However, before he could even think the first hex he found he was bound, wandless and had been moved none to easily into a chair across the room.

He watched as a group moved to his cousin bedside and started pouring potions in to her and doing complicated wand work. He started looking at the group, there was seven total and the one doing most of the healing was the only woman. She had long blond hair and pale skin. The man next to her had brown hair and was a large boy with tanned scared skin across his face and arms. Next was a group of red hair boys varying in height but all tan and freckled skins from what he could see. The last though is what made him freeze. The man looked just like an older James but held himself differently, he was in charge and angry. His jaw was locked and the green eyes, Lily's eyes, flashed as each new wound, curse, or damage was called out. The magic and power crackled around this group and it slightly reminded him of Hermione when she was mad or when she had dealt with Snape.

Finally, after a seemingly long time, but actually only half an hour the blond woman sagged and smiled at the others. "She is going to make it, she is coming back into this world quickly and I would say wake within an hour." At these words Remus groaned and would have sagged into this chair had he not been restrained with a body bind.

He must have made enough of a noise as the groups eyes turned on him and within seconds, he had been released.

"Sorry about that Remus, but we did not have time for introductions or questions nor to have an angry wolf on our hands. I am Harry Potter, the amazing blond Healer is Luna Longbottom, next to her is her other half Neville, the group of red heads are Fred, George, Ron and Charlie Weasley." Harry told the confused worried werewolf.

"How is this possible, you're all dead, in a different time even?" Remus asked.

"Well you see about that, even the old gods fear Harry here and so in short sent us to save Hermione and eventually bring her home." The closes red head to Hermione answered and he thought that it was Fred with the way he held her hand.

"Look I know you're confused and upset but once everyone is awake and I allow the others into the hospital wing I will tell you what has happened and what is going to happen now." Harry told the man who was looking between them but eventually let his eyes land on his cousin and was shocked to see her body healed and she looked better than she had since he first met her.

Remus watched the blond girl move towards his friend and watched her pour a dark blue liquid into his mouth and then wave her wand over him. Harry had followed her over and was looking down at his father for the first time in any life.

Harry did not know what to think looking at James, he could see the physical resemblance but he did not know how much more they were alike. Harry heard a small moan and left his father's side for his sisters. She was why he choose to come to this realm; she was his first and only priority. All he wanted was to finish Voldemort, make the changes she wanted and then take her home to their family and son where she belonged. He had meant what he had told the Moirai, if she is hurt again then it was done, finished and this realm were on their own to make their own mistakes. Harry turned back in when he heard Hermione speak.

"Fred am I finally home," she asked holding her husband just as tight as he was holding her.

"No love, we came to you this time" Fred whispered back.

"What do you mean" she asked finally pulling away and looking around.

'hey twin-sis" George said when she looked at him and he kissed her check.

Next Charlie came up kissing her hugging her tightly "Sister" was his reply as he let her go.

"Hey Hermione" Luna and Neville said together making Hermione smile a true smile. She had missed her best friends.

"Mione" Ron said hugging her.

Last to approach was Harry and he sit next to her locking eyes with her having one of their silent conversations like the twins did. Remus had been watching from the chair, was confused as he watched them, and could not understand why they just stared at each other as if they were having a conversation that was just between them. She finally nodded to Harry and he embraced her before kissing her forehead.

"I don't understand Fred, Harry?" she said.

"You were stuck between realms, you would not respond to anything we tried so Harry, being Harry, went to the Moirai and told them they were going to fix this. They said that they could not and Harry threatened to end them for all time if they did not. So they sent him here, of course if he was coming then so was I, then the others heard about us coming and just couldn't be left out Dove." Fred explained and tears built and over poured her dark brown eyes.

"No, you have to go back there's still a war here, the kids they need you both, no you can't fight again." She told them holding Fred closer but looking at each one of her family and friends.

"Mia, you always came for us, protected us and saved us. It is our turn now sister" Charlie told her and he took his hand holding it close to her heart as if scared to accept they were all there with her.

"Hermione, it's always been you and I against the whole damn world, together always. Our family standing behind us, helping us. We are not meant to be alone to go through all this alone. Besides our son needs his mother, Lily needs her mother, Fred his wife, me my sister and best friend, our family is not whole without you. None of us is moving on or healing without you home. So we are here to finish this crap for good and bring you home." Harry told the crying witch and all gathered closer to her putting a hand on her or holding her hands. Fred and George had wrapped her in a hug from each side and Harry rested his forehead on hers. They were comforting her as much as each other and was just there for her as she accepted the words they were telling her..

"I don't know how to fix this." She confessed.

"What happened Dove?" Fred asked knowing she was not talking about the war.

Remus was intrigued with a slight glance from Harry the taller well-built red head erected a bubble of some kind. It was clear that this group had been together for a very long time and they would all protect Hermione as if she belong to each of them. He wondered if that protection extended to the others in the group because if so they would be deadly to any that crossed them. It was also clear that they did not trust anyone to overhear what she had to say. As he watched, the group he noticed the sadness then the rage take over and she had to grab Harry's hand and hang on tight as he had turned to leave. The others were all watching Harry as if for the sign on what to do now. He could see Hermione talking quickly and then watched as Harry turned back to her and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
